


Werewolves of London

by Nautila



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Watford, SnowBaz, Songfic but not really, Vampires, i love these boys, i wish rainbow would stop bullying them, mwah, no proofreading because i’m a maniac, oh so soft, post-carry on, shit writing, these tags are better than the summary, they deserve all the happiness, very soft, we ignore wayward son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautila/pseuds/Nautila
Summary: Simon has taken to tormenting Baz in a new way. He’s used the song “Werewolves of London” and changed it to “Vampires of London” and won’t stop singing it. Baz would find it endearing if only Simon didn’t do it constantly. At least Baz knows a sure way to shut him up.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 44





	Werewolves of London

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks! Enjoy some good old short, self-indulgent fluff and kisses :)

**Baz**

Another Monday, another torturous day of Simon’s rendition of “Werewolves of London.” He heard it on the radio and decided it was too fitting that I was similarly a magical creature living in London, and thus, “Vampires of London” was born. 

This morning he’s singing it in the kitchen as he makes breakfast. His singing gets louder and I hear his footsteps approaching. 

Simon comes into his room and sits on his bed besides me, grabbing my hand in the process. He quits his maddening singing to tell me that breakfast is prepared. I try to pull him towards me but he sits back onto his heels and tries to pull me the other way, insisting that breakfast is getting cold and he needs to feed me.

The soft part of me weakens when he mentions feeding me, I don’t think I’ll ever acclimate to Simon caring about my wellbeing. The selfish part of me uses my vampire strength to haul him against me and wrap him in an embrace. 

He giggles like a five year old and starts singing again, this time directly in my ear. Knowing Simon, the only way he’d ever shut up is if someone were to physically make him. Luckily, I happen to have access to the perfect way of shutting up Simon Snow.

I relax my grip on his waist and shrug out of the blankets and sheets surrounding me. Simon remains against my ear, still singing even as I push him down onto the bed. I slowly kiss my way from his ear down to his chin and listen as his breath catches and his singing fades. As I’m hovering over his mouth, he grins and mouths “vampire” and I snap, shoving my lips against his. 

He pushes back, matching my movements and earnestness. I kiss him utterly breathless and force myself to pull away. As I do, his eyes flutter open and he murmurs my name. I touch my nose to his and meet his eyes. “Simon, love, I recall you mentioning breakfast?” 

Simon groans and flips me over (I let him) and gives me a firm kiss.

”Fine.” He says, “But only for the food. We’re coming back here later.”

I smirk as he stands and stretches. I get up after him without complaint, knowing we both got what we wanted.

After breakfast I don’t give Simon the chance to open his mouth and sing the song again, instead, he makes the smart choice to keep his lips on mine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, it makes my day to interact with you all!


End file.
